A TellTale Secret
by Kyriana42
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turn up in present-day Baltimore, Maryland to find strange and horrifying events surrounding the grave of Edgar Allan Poe. The Poe Toaster has gone missing and dead ravens are falling from the sky. Can the Doctor find the source?


**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Circumstances**

The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS followed by Amy and Rory.

"Here we are! The most exciting place on Earth: Paris, France!" The Doctor announced throwing his arms in the air.

"This—doesn't look like Paris." Rory commented looking around.

The town was considerably smaller than Paris and looked rather gloomy, as it was covered by dark storm clouds. It must've been sometime in the early morning, late morning at least.

"You goofed again, didn't you, Doctor?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor dropped his arms as his smile faded.

He stepped closer to the couple and spoke articulately. "Actually, I prefer to think of it as a clever mishap resulting in a surprise!"

His voice raised a slight pitched at the last word.

Amy nodded her head, "just can't admit that you're wrong can you?"

The Doctor made a face. "No, not really."

"So where are we?" Amy asked.

"Baltimore, Maryland in America." Rory commented.

The Doctor and Amy turned to see that Rory was holding a newspaper, pointing to the name of the paper.

"See? We're not _that_ far off." The Doctor assured them.

"This time." Amy retorted suppressing a smile.

"Doctor? Amy? I think you might want to see this." Rory commented showing them a page of the newspaper.

"Man hijacks truck full of small animals." Amy commented sarcastically.

Rory turned the paper to look at what Amy just read and turned to the proper page.

"Sorry, this is the proper article." Rory said pointing to the article he was trying to show them.

"Poe Toaster Done For? 42 Dead Ravens found surrounding grave of Edgar Allan Poe." Rory read.

"The TARDIS brought us here for dead birds and a missing person?" Amy asked quizzically.

"Not just _any_ missing person, Amy. _The_ Poe Toaster." The Doctor pointed out.

Amy made a face and shrugged.

"The cloaked figure that visits the grave of one of the most influential horror writers in America, Edgar Allan Poe, once every year on his birthday leaving three roses and a half-filled bottle of Cognac? Ringing any bells?" The Doctor explained.

"I was more of a history person rather than literature." Amy commented.

"Poe was a historical figure."

"I _know_ who Edgar Allan Poe is, Doctor. I haven't really paid much attention to the Toaster is all." Amy replied.

"Maybe the ravens have something to do with the Toaster, no, maybe—no." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Come on, Doctor, can't we just go to Paris, like you promised? We just got done saving the world _and_ the universe." Amy pleaded.

"We need to find out about what happened to the Toaster and then we will all go to Paris, I promise." The Doctor answered as he continued to mumble theories to himself.

"Just a shot in the dark, but maybe this Jeff Jerome could tell us something." Rory commented as he skimmed the article.

"Rory, you're brilliant! Hope you heard me, I might not say it again for a long time." The Doctor shouted as he ripped the paper out of Rory's hands and began to speed read the article.

"You're not gonna let this one go are you?" Amy pouted.

"Come on, Pond, have a little fun in America while we're here, solve an intriguing and possibly dangerous mystery, with Paris waiting at the end of it all!" The Doctor shouted excitedly.

"Besides, Poe and the Toaster were fairly good friends of mine back in the day." The Doctor commented.

"Friends?" Rory spoke.

"Of course, we had a laugh and enjoyed some fine cuisine here. OH, speaking of, you have got to try the crab here, it is molto bene! New plan, enjoy some delicious local crab, find Mr. Jerome, and then the Toaster." The doctor said tossing the paper behind him as he started to walk toward one of the buildings.

Just as Amy and Rory were about to say something, the Doctor came waltzing back over and picked up the paper. "Sorry, that's littering."

The Doctor looked at his watched and spun in a circle looking at the sky and the town.

He clapped his hands together. "Right, new, new plan: find Mr. Jerome, find out about these mysterious circumstances, then crab."

He made a face. "Yeah, that'll work. Come along, Pond—and Rory."

Amy slapped Rory in the arm.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You just had to show him that article." Amy rolled her eyes before she took off after the Doctor, Rory close behind her.

* * *

Let me know what you think and if I should continue! ^^

Please Review!


End file.
